Família Caixão (The Sims)
Nome Original : Goth family Número de Gerações : 4 Famílias Conectadas : Rugabaixa , Solteirus , Caliente , Lotário Aparência : TS1 , TS1 : O Bicho Vai Pegar , TS Console , TS Bustin Out , TS2 , TS2 GBA , TS3 , TS3 : Sobrenatural , TS3 DS , TS4 The Sims Membros : Vladmir Caixão , Laura Caixão , Cassandra Caixão Endereço : Avenida Sim , 5 Fundos : 2.542 Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : Vizinhança 1 The Sims : O Bicho Vai Pegar Membros : Igor Caixão , Cornélia Caixão Endereço : Rua do Bordo , 77 Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : Cidade Velha The Sims (Console) Membros : Vladmir Caixão , Laura Caixão , Cassandra Caixão Endereço : Avenida Sim , 5 Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : SimValley The Sims Bustin Out Membros : Vladmir Caixão , Laura Caixão Endereço : Mansão Caixão Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : SimValley The Sims 2 Membros : Vladmir Caixão , Cassandra Caixão , Alexandre Caixão Descrição : Cassandra está pronta para começar a sua própria família, mas ela conseguirá domar o Casanova da cidade? E Vladmir vai conseguir se recuperar depois do desaparecimento de sua esposa, Laura? Endereço : Avenida Sim , 165 Fundos : 511.632 Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : Belavista The Sims 2 (GBA) Membros : Vladmir Caixão , Laura Caixão , Cassandra Caixão , Alexandre Caixão Jogabilidade : Não controlável Vizinhança : Belavista The Sims 3 Membros : Gusmão Caixão , Cornélia Caixão , Vladmir Caixão Biografia : Desde os primórdios, os Caixões vivem na cidade. A aura de melancolia do cemitério ao lado bem serve a eles, mas mas será que o jovem Vladmir pode crescer em um lugar assim? Endereço : Alameda Celeste , 13 Residência : Mansão Caixão Fundos : 50.000 Nível de Dificuldade : 3 em 6 Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : Sunset Valley The Sims 3 : Sobrenatural Membros : Samuel Caixão , Helen Hall , Frida Caixão , Olívia Caixão Biografia : Depois de ficar com a casa para eles por algum tempo, agora os Fantasmas Caixão vivem com uma humana na casa. Será que eles vão se acostumar a viver com uma humana pela primeira vez ou a insistente Helen Hall vai fazer perguntas demais? Endereço : 249 Valley View Drive (Inglês) Fundos : 20.000 Nível de Dificuldade : 3 em 6 Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : Moonlight Falls The Sims 3 (Nintendo DS) Membros : Alexandre Caixão , Cecília Caixão Biografia : Ele mora na cidade desde então. Sua aura de escuridão é merecida ou ela veio de seu pai Vladmir? Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : Beacon Bay The Sims 4 Membros : Vladmir Caixão , Laura Caixão , Cassandra Caixão , Alexandre Caixão Biografia : The Goths are an aristocratic family with a dreary aura. Between Mortimer writing macabre stories and Bella's mysterious disappearances will Cassandra and Alexander grow up to be gloomy, too? (Inglês) Residência : Vila Ofélia Fundos : 45.500 Jogabilidade : Controlável Vizinhança : Willow Creek Category:The Sims Category:The Sims 1 Category:The Sims : O Bicho Vai Pegar Category:The Sims (Console) Category:The Sims Bustin Out Category:The Sims 2 Category:The Sims 2 (GBA) Category:The Sims 3 Category:The Sims 3 : Sobrenatural Category:The Sims 3 (Nintendo DS) Category:The Sims 4 Category:Famílias do The Sims Category:Famílias do The Sims 1 Category:Famílias do The Sims : O Bicho Vai Pegar Category:Famílias do The Sims (Console) Category:Famílias do The Sims Bustin Out Category:Famílias do The Sims 2 Category:Famílias do The Sims 2 (GBA) Category:Famílias do The Sims 3 Category:Famílias do The Sims 3 : Sobrenatural Category:Famílias do The Sims 3 (Nintendo DS) Category:Famílias do The Sims 4 Category:Famílias de Vizinhança 1 Category:Famílias de Cidade Velha Category:Famílias de SimValley Category:Famílias de Belavista Category:Famílias de Sunset Valley Category:Famílias de Moonlight Falls Category:Famílias de Beacon Bay Category:Famílias de Willow Creek